


How Does The World Change?

by The_Beer_Guy_95



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Extreme Sports, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff, Food, Julie and Kuu are extra grandparents, Lory will have heart attacks, Lory's Cobra, Next generation Love Me, Ren and Kyoko are proud parents, Ren is proud, Romance, Saena is a clingy grandma, Social Media, Yashiro needs vacation, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beer_Guy_95/pseuds/The_Beer_Guy_95
Summary: Difficult decisions have to be made, weather you love the other, still you have to prioritize the one thing or being that became your entire world. And sacrifices have to be made.A/N: Inspired by my all time favorite Baby Ren, thank you sensei Zion for being part of my inspiration.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Clearing the Path

Title: How Does the World Change?

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don’t own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Chapter 1

“Welcome!” Smiled by Japan’s top and veteran actor.

“Thank you so much for having us, Tsuruga-san! Wow your place is huge!” Gaped by one of the three hosts.

“Thank you Shinichi-san, as you already know my wife and I had been working hard to make sure that we invest in good and comfortable things, and this is one of it, especially for our son.” He explained. The whole Japan and his fans were all aware he got married years ago but never revealed who his wife is since he wanted to keep his wife’s identity unknown and keep his private life a secret. Although, as a proud father, he showed the very first picture of their baby to the whole world through his social media and for all these years kept on sharing little of his family, he never showed the face of his son wanting him to be out of attention so he would be safe and have a normal childhood.

Cars paraded the driveway, and the house is actually three storey building in gorgeous black, white and gray contrast of paint, the glass wall windows exhibited some of the interiors and reception room the family had.

“By the way, where is ‘Missus Tsuruga and Tsuruga Junior?” Another host chuckled, “For fourteen years that’s what your fans call them.” He continued.

“Missus is still at work and Junior is on his way back. But she’ll be here” Ren smiled at the camera. Few of the female crew still can't get over how handsome and well-built the actor is, he is with the same physic as to those Hollywood actors from a hero movie, despite being thirty-five he is looking fine and sharp even on his six-pocket shorts and polo fitting shirt.

“So we get to meet Junior?” They said excitedly. The crew and others that are close to the couple already met the boy, however as friendship they helped the couple keep it private respecting them.

“Sure do! I receive a call earlier from Momma and he’s biking his way back from the restaurant.” He chucked.

“Tsuruga-san is actually eating good since Missus Tsuruga is a chef~” One laughed.

Finally comfortably seated in the beautifully interior-designed living room, the black sofa went with the white walls and gray carpet, and the full glass center table had a tray in the middle with a decorative whisky and shot glass, one full wall is filled with modern rustic designed picture frames that goes over the the white grand piano, it is filled with the precious moments of his family of three together with his parents, in-law and even the old couple who took in and loved his wife as their own, however the eye catching picture of all is the fairytale like giant portrait of his wife and him on their wedding day.

And having the three hosts that worked with his wife in the past in their home means it was time to reveal his family. The camera focused on the beautiful woman with raven hair and shining golden brown hair. Dressed in her beautiful ball gown like wedding dress and Ren who matched her with his all white Victorian designed suit with high collar coat, they looked at each other lovingly.

By later when the show airs, his and his wife’s fans are going to cause chaos since he has revealed his mysterious wife who has been missing for more than 1- years in the entertainment business, “Glad you finally revealed that ‘Missus Tsuruga’ is actually our baby sister Kyoko-chan~” Ren just chuckled in response.

“For fourteen years, I wanted to tell the world who my beautiful wife is, Hikaru-san but you know the reason why I and together our agency held back. And that is because for our son.” He continued, they were interrupted when they heard a car pulling up and honking, “Momma’s back?” Ren stood and jogged going back to the driveway, the poor camera man followed on a jog as well, the Ishibashi brothers also tailed them to see their sister.

Stepping out of her white SUV she was greeted by Ren and the camera guy, she giggled and gave Ren his usual I’m home kiss. The cameraman wanted to squeal after the smooch since he has been a fan of them after their fist movie together, however months after that Kyoko officially retired.

“Hi boys~” she greeted.

“Kyoko-chaaan!” and gave her a hug.

“Momma, where’s Aki?” Ren asked.

“He’s biking back, you know the usual.” She explained and when they were about to head back, “Oh here he is.” A boy almost as tall as Ren riding his all black full suspension mountain bike, and clad with off road helmet.

“Hi Papa.” The boy had a blonde hair and emerald eyes that Kyoko loved, he looked like a carbon copy of Kuon.

“Was it a fun ride, bud?” Ren kissed his son’s forehead like he would usually do.

“Yup, got to feed some few dogs along the way too.” He said and went in right away after greeting his three uncles.

“Glad you had fun, kiddo. And by the way, your grandjiji and mamita is coming later.” Ren shouted in a call and he was responded with a happy cheer. Even if only the three of them lives in a massive mansion, it was still full of life.

Ren wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist and followed the others inside their home. Settled, “Thank you for joining us Kyoko-chan.” The three gave her a fond smile which Kyoko returned.

“It feels strange that I get to sit and face camera again, I mean it’s been years.”

“Do you miss acting?” It was a script question.

“I do, every single day.” Kyoko was being honest and her husband knows how much she missed it.

“Then why not come back?” Yuusei went off the script and asked, it is the one thing that they had been wanting to ask her.

“Glad you asked.” She smiled and leaned close to Ren who pulled her for a tight sideways hug, “As you guys know I got pregnant and married at the early age of my career, at first I planned to have a little time off to at least give birth and raise my baby until he is a little older however remembering how I grew up without my mother’s love not the presence of my father I realized I do not want that for Aki, so I made the hardest decision but Ren was there and he told me, he’s going to act, and entertain people for the both of us. It was enough, and I told him that I’m going to give our son something we never had in our childhood, and that was a parents’ love.”

“Kyoko loved acting, to entertain, to awe people and make them fall in love on all her characters she wanted to be unpredictable to how she will bring her role to life. But after having Aki our world changed. Parenthood is strange in its way, It made us like an over protective animals that wanted all the best of things and love for our offspring, he is our world, life and light so we did what we did which brings us to this situation. Of course after getting married to her I wanted to show the world my wife, but we had a little secret we need to keep. I was at the peak of my career and my fans and others would hate her, there will be criticism since she is just a starting actress, especially having a baby and relationship with me.”

“Wow, that’s some story you got there. But I am glad it turned out great for both of you, however how did you become a Chef, Kyoko-chan?” Hikaru asked.

“Well, after giving birth I busied myself in cooking, and poor Ren had been the center of it.”

“She cooked tons.” Ren’s face paled which made everyone laugh.

“That was because Yashiro-san wanted me to feed you high on protein at that time since you were filming the ‘Streets’ he needed to bulk up and had been working out. And I had to say, I want a fan on his stamina.” Kyoko groaned and Ren cockily grinned. “So I love cooking, and Taisho who has been kind enough asked me to at least bring Aki to the shop and I would help him there, and technically, ‘Aki on the Streets’ grew up in a traditional Japanese restaurant or Darumaya, that is why he had been creating his content revolving in food and street food.” Kyoko further explained, “And right after Taisho retired they gave me the old place and I renovated it. Although, out of respect to them I made sure no further changes was made, I only added it to be more traditional like which they approved, and after that I branched out after the traditional Kyoto food with Twist of Tokyo became popular.”

Since Kyoko spoke about her son’s social media page and channel most Japanese teens are already familiar of it since they mistook him as a teen gaijin just speaks fluently in Japanese and showcase the Japanese street life and food. While they are having more topics on the interview they were interrupted with a loud music, “He’s editing is he?” Kyoko turned to her husband who laughed.

“Hold on.” And Ren pulled out his phone and started chatting his son who then screamed in response from upstairs, “ _Sorry Papa_!” the adults then shared laughter, “There will never be a dull moment with him.”

And before they continued, “We’re here!” Julie burst from the door with Kuu holding up the luggage, to Kyoko’s surprise her mother was there too.

“Where’s Aki?” Saena instantly demanded and the parents of the said boy in sync pointed up and right away, Saena ignored the crew and camera and went up-stairs.

“Wait!” Julie shrieked and followed the other woman, Kuu looking pitiful.

“Help?” Ren laughed and went to assist him, The Ishibashi brothers didn’t know that the Hizuris are related to the couple.

“I’m happy you’re here dad.” Ren gave his father a hug first.

“Thanks son, now help me on this, geez, your mother went right ahead to Aki.”

“Well, that’s the grandmother effect.” Ren whispered and they heard Saena and Julie warn them.

“I can explain.” Kyoko looked apologetic to the hosts and crew about the sudden surprise.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll help you explain, but I’ll help dad first.” Ren left with Kuu. And when he returned he finally revealed that he is the son of Kuu and Juliena Hizuri, and Aki hid his name by using his real last name.

And after the crew wraps up, Kyoko and Ren gave them a tour of the whole house, giving their fans a sneak peak of their home and daily life as a normal family, they showed the grand kitchen as a highlight since both wife and son are big food fans and another highlights was the stylish spacious backyard with beautiful pool, backyard deck and barbecue area, it is rare to see and have a property like that in Tokyo, and the second floor reception room which was overlooking the district they are living in, and Ren and Kyoko’s combined awards were all placed on a wall and all glass dividers.

Funny how they invaded Aki’s room, it was spacious and has two rooms in it, one is his computer studio and study area with a sofa bed where his friends or dad lounges, and the other is his actual bedroom. The wall of his mini lounge has his awards from both school and his biking competitions. Ren is proud after he made few big names sponsor him, and their logos were placed on a cap and helmets which was displayed as well.

And by evening after their show aired, Kyoko’s fans made some noise with Ren’s as predicted by the couple, however they gushed over their son instead and hoped that the boy would soon join his father and mother’s steps on the entertainment industry as an actor as he is already a natural in the camera after they viewed all his vlogs.

LME PR team later after the show aired released some personal family pictures of the couple and their son, together with the Hollywood legends Kuu and Juliena, “It’s just a change honey.” Ren said kissing Kyoko as they look at the sky on that evening.

“I guess, but I hope this will give our son some space to grow.” Kyoko smiled.

“People are going to start expecting him, but having your personality, he is going to be unpredictable and he is going to storm their expectations.” Ren had high hopes since he knew his son well, “So you finally decided to hop back to acting?” Ren asked in high hopes.

“Not really, I can do little guesting here and there. I walked with Sachou, besides I need to focus on my own business, by the way three Cafes are going to open in Kyoto, are you coming?” She asked.

“Of course! Remember, we are in this together.” He kissed her temple.

“Thank you Kuon.” And gave him a smooch.

~CHAPTER END~


	2. Genes

Chapter 2

Genes

With the recent interview and reveal of who ‘Missus Tsuruga and Junior’ are, and Ren had the free reign to flex his wife and son to all his fans, and it started right after they aired the interview.

And right now Ren kept on posting ‘Dad struggles’ posts which his fans found amusing. The perfect gentleman having troubles with his teen child was becoming a hit, “Tsuruga-san, are you sure that’s your kid?” Asked by one of his co-stars.

“What do you mean?” Ren didn’t take it to heart since he gets that every single time, “Because, he’s blonde?” He chuckled and his costar nodded.

“Well, I’m half American and I’m originally blonde, if I take these off.” Taking one of his contacts off, he showed his emerald eyes which matched his son or as Kyoko calls ‘clone’; the producer and director wondered how he actually look like, “Don’t worry, me and Kyoko had a talk and I would change my hair color back.” He continued to muse.

“Oh my goodness!” Yashiro breathed after staring off by the street and Ren followed his gaze finding his son with few of his friends across the street by the low benches doing some tricks with their bikes. They used the stairs, the ramp like area to jump, spin and grin their wheels.

“Oh.” Ren looked relaxed and watched, “Looks like he found another spot.” Shaking his head.

“I do not know why but this still scares me.” Yashiro said which made Ren laugh at him.

“Still traumatized he used you as a platform?” with that the color from Yashiro’s face drained, Ren remembered his childhood days where he would prank his mom and dad’s manager and secretary.

“Oh shit man! Your son is crazier than you!” his co-star gaped, “I mean, you make sick stunts, but that is a whole new level!”

“I don’t know if that is a compliment, Kijima-san but thanks. And thank goodness he took after his mother’s personality and intelligence, he’s an honor student.” He said proudly, “Well, gotta go surprise him.” Ren chuckled and pulled out his phone to chat his son again.

Immediately his son turned and took off his helmet, “Hi buddy.” Ren called and Aki jump turned his bike and used the concrete corners for the trees and hopped over the barricade which caught the security’s attention, however Ren jogged to stop them and let them know that it was his boy. Ruffling his hair, “You found another spot?”

“Nah, we just came to get some gear from Arima Hills since Teppei-kun said our new signature came out, this is for the our next competition and we’re filming the promotional street league video since Japan will host the next extreme games.” Ren took note of that and would tell Kyoko later.

“Nice, let me see it later.” Ren as usual pinched his son’s cheek, the boy hates it but tolerates it, “Just be careful alright?”

“Cool, by the way, are you going at Mama’s after work?”

“Yes, I’ll be finishing up here and I would be helping your Mama man the front in her new branch.” Ren responded, “What about you?”

“We’ll just head to the new park and scale the place, Teppei-kun told us that with the new signature we’ll be pull for CM and some pictorials.”

“Nice. Your Mamita isn’t going to like that you are sporting another brand than hers though.” Ren laughed.

“Like I said, I got her brand here already.” Showing his helmet with JH logo for his grandmother’s fashion brand, “And I’m wearing her shirts and shorts, remember?”

“True… Well, I’ll talk to her on making more street wear so that you can sport it for her and she wouldn’t be upset.”

“Even if she doesn’t, I’ll proudly wear her shirts and pants.” His son grinned, “Well, we got to go, pa. Oh… And hi~ Uncle Yuki~” He teased Yashiro again who protested, Ren laughed it off. Before the boy could leave, Ren’s co-stars were all mobbing them to get pictures with the boy.

“Hey Tsuruga!” another kid shouted from the streets and as a joke father and son replied.

“Which one?” Ren’s co-stars laughed.

“Uh… the one that can free ride on stairs and ramps, and hi uncle Ren!” the laughter got even louder after one called Ren uncle.

“Aight, I’ll be there.” Aki asked again.

“Rui’s on his way back from the round and he will be tapping on you, be on position, Fall!” It was nickname written on his jersey’s back with a number one figure.

“Cool! Well, see you later Papa.” Cute how they had their own hand shake. Aki went to the area where some security from the Arima group provided, it was like a day today sight of people walking by until a boy on skateboard jumped from a high ramp with “Usui” on his shirt have Aki a high five and on cue there was some police running to chase them, the skateboarder went to another route leaving the police to chase after Aki instead.

Ren watched the drone follow the boy around, from jumping off bridges, long stairs, cars, avoiding sharp curves and people going alleys and around the route they scaled earlier. However Yashiro’s heart almost stopped when Aki jumped of a small in high over pass and down to a ramp like concrete platform or monument, the camera has to stop when Aki took a huge tumble when he hit one of the post for wrong angling, but rend and the other did not see that sine he was already on the other side of the alley, he restarted again and the police actors helped him up, “You okay, kid?” They asked and he nodded.

“Thank you.” Thank kind them and they gave him some distance before they made another chase, it wasn’t even a full fifteen minute ride around the area and he was back his last trick he made a backflip over a small van and landed safely he then tapped someone in roller blades.

He did a little wheelie trick and turned the bike driving it reverse as freestyle. “Your son is crazy nuts.” The director stared at Ren intently.

“I know Kyoko and I created a monster.” He laughed and found Yashiro finally collapsing, “Yuki, wake up, he’s good.” Ren laughed at his manager who fainted, turning his head to his son who pulled down the side of his shorts to show his blaring purple and gray bruise on his hip and butt, “Never mind.”

His co-stars and even the crew who witnessed and recorded the whole thing were in shock and amazement.

* * *

With the video recorded by some of Ren’s co-stars, Aki became viral and rumors started to spread about him joining the entertainment industry, Kyoko as a mother broke her silence and made a comment on one of her post sharing their cute family picture, where Kyoko is in the middle in her Chef uniform, Ren and her son on each side enveloping her in a tight hug and kisses. Kyoko wrote, “ _It is his choice if he wants to, we are here to support. He is aware of what people would expect and criticize. He is brave and would hit it on face first like he would every time he falls from his ride. So watch out._ " With that said, the media are like hungry piranhas wanting more meat to chew on.

“ _No one knew him as the son of the top actor and voted hottest man in Japan and former actress and eternal butterfly of the entertainment industry, but rather he was known as the Fabio of Japan, no one expected that the son of both successful and talented actors to be an athlete instead. Indeed the family is great at making shocking surprises._ ” One article wrote, “ _Tsuruga couple are known on their work ethics and doing their own stunts, probably, the kid inherited it from the father since he had been doing a lot of dangerous things throughout his career_.” And Ren made a perfect response for that post.

“ _Actually, he got his biking skills from Missus Tsuruga, I remember the time when she was my temporary manager and I was supposed to be late because of a traffic, but then, missus had a bright idea on taking her bike and ride all the way to the set. Of course I had to hop on behind and let her do her thing, and I might say that was fun_.” With LOL emojis attached, “ _And if you’re going to ask, she still good at riding._ ” With a winking and eggplant emoji on it which caused chaos to their fans. Kyoko didn’t help when she commented a face palming and smirking emoji.

Few days after the commotion they created, “Hi baby.” Ren gave Kyoko a kiss which caused Yashiro and few of her staff to shriek in excitement, they couldn’t get used to the couple’s sweetness.

Turning their heads, their son was looking at them weirdly and stuffing his face with his mother’s cooking, “How was school kiddo?” Ren asked in a chuckle.

“Okay, I guess, not with my female schoolmates though, they got more annoying.” He sighed, “But other than that, Bento was okay, it got me though the whole day of hiding.” The couple laughed at their son.

“Glad you had fun playing hide and seek.” Ren snorted. It was Friday and that means the three of them are going to help around the new branch since many of their patrons from the old Darumaya comes to eat on Fridays, the people who knows and Ren and Kyoko privately watched the child grow and knows his shenanigans every single time the manager is around.

And as weekend comes, Kyoko who is off as well as Ren since they make it every Saturday as their couple time, is at home, watching some movies as they would usually do, however by lunch they are expecting their friends to come over and join them for their afternoon barbecue, their son however is still in the backyard experimenting some tricks on his bike and giving Yashiro another heart attack.

“Momma, do you want another?” Ren asked handing her some popcorn.

“No thank you, daddy, were going to spoil our appetite for lunch.” She giggled, “Speaking of lunch, I better get starting, Honoka-chan, kindly help me with the prep, please.” She politely called for their helper and the woman happily helped Kyoko on making some food.

“Ren sweetly kissed Kyoko and turned their television off and went to the yard, to find Yashiro relaxing by the pool, the poor man has finally had some relaxed nerves after his favorite boy is by his bike shed tinkering his bikes and arranging them neatly on their wall rack after Kyoko told him to.

The shed was built by Ren all by himself since he wanted to be a normal dad like those in movies where they would make their kids playground or tree houses, the raps and other contraptions were helped by Yashiro and Kuu, however Ren did an amazing job on making the said shed since it was a decent sized place with glass sliding door full of decals sports brand stickers.

When Lory and the others came over, Lory right away hunted the boy and found him sleeping on his comfortable outdoor chairs. “You brought one of the PR’s?” Ren asked his boss who smirked.

“There are lots of talk and I wanted our own agency to release your family life, in this way no wrong information gets released, especially with your and Kyoko who suddenly revealed your relationship and son’s identity. I wanted to make a response so that when someone strikes we can easily respond right away with your own statements. It would be easy to reply to them when they do, however we would let them know we have anticipated it already.”

Indeed Ren gave his reason why he decided now was the right time, and it wasn’t a surprise because he wanted to let everyone know how proud he is in his wife’s accomplishments in the industry of food and his son who is now gaining followers and supporters in terms of sports, it is better to inform the public that Aki is his son before nasty rumors get out of hand that Ren did not reveal his son to the public because he was a secret.

“Indeed, keeping Kyoko and Aki out of everyone’s eyes and ears was the plan in the previous, I want them safe, however since Aki is gaining notice from cameras after his win both nationals and internationals, it would be difficult to hid his identity since my fans likes to speculate.” Ren stated and it was recorded.

The representative happily took candid pictures of the family, especially the funny relationship the uncle and nephew shared, poor Yashiro being the center of pranks and Ren being a supportive father, tolerates the shenanigans his son does.

~Chapter END~

* * *

EXTRA: HASTAG Save Yashiro-san

It all started with Ren’s joke, posting a collage of Yashiro heart attack reactions from his son, one of them which caught both Kyoko and Ren’s fans by heart was Yashiro clinging to door frame watching the boy doing a backflip from his Rood Shed and down to the pool with his bike.

The trend became big after Ren created short daily clips of Yashiro shrieking or crying because of the boy, however in Yashiro’s response, he was a really loving uncle and not an over reacting one.

Old videos he always wanted to post was shared on his social media which wash retweeted by the couple, “ _He’s so tiny_ ~” Yashiro whispered as he gently cradled the new born baby of his charge, the baby had little bits of blonde hair, chubby ink cheeks.

“ _He is so cute_.” Cooing at the tiny being in his arms, “I will be the best uncle you will have.” He declared.

“ _Yuki, thank you for always helping and being with us._ ” Ren spoke, the camera was placed by the table and recorded everyone.

“ _Don’t mention it, I’m happy to be here and see this cute little fella, he looked so much like you_.” He chuckled and swayed his body to gently make the baby fall asleep.

“ _What do you say if you will be Jullien Sky Hizuri’s godfather_?” Ren asked while he lays beside Kyoko in the huge hospital bed, Kyoko was smiling waiting for him to respond.

“ _That would be gre_ -” Yashiro was shocked, “Wait… a godfather?” he gasped but still gently held the baby.

“ _Yes_!” Kyoko nodded, she was a little weak from giving birth.

“ _It would be my honor, and I swear this baby is going to be my favorite godchild_.” Kissing Aki preciously.

Everyone awed at the relationship the manage had with the couple, he is like their brother in terms of their treatment, and another old clip was shared where Aki’s first birthday came, Yashiro bought him his every first trike and Ren and Kyoko’s fans teased the said manager that he was the culprit on how the boy because the modern daredevil, until the recent daily video where Yashiro is having his attacks.

“ _Sorry dada Yuki_ ~” that is how the teen cutely call the manager and gives him a hug and kisses.

“ _Aren’t you too old on giving Yashiro those kisses_?” Kanae muttered.

“ _My baby boy will never be too old for that_!” Yashiro hugged the teen, few more years and he will be as tall as Ren. “ _Your auntie Kanae is just jealous you love me that much, but please, baby big boy, minimize the stunts, you’re shaving my life span._ ”

“ _Sorry dada_.” He chuckled and the clip ended.

There were funny reactions at how Yashiro is a sucker for the teen and would let everything go after some few hugs, but what made the Tsuruga couple laugh was the certain comment “ _Why is Aki-kun riding bikes inside the house_?”

“ _That is his thing, and we don’t know why_.” Kyoko responded which made a fan shriek from the comments.

With the trend still going Yashiro posted a selfie from the Tsuruga home where he is wearing his cotton shirt and shorts looking so done with the world while his favorite teen is behind him posing for the camera with his trademark ‘hang loose’ gesture holding a helmet and his ragged and sweaty jersey.

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) and in my [ I need more friends that would give me good ideas! but seriously I really need some Flipino friends haha!](https://yajeb95.tumblr.com/)


End file.
